DRACO MALFOY WETS HIS PANTS, AMONG OTHER THINGS.
by Lady Reena
Summary: HHEEE HEE HEEE!!!!!!!!!!!


This is perhaps the wierdest story i've written. My friends found it amusing when I read it to them at lunch. So R/R, pleaz....   
** 

DRACO MALFOY WETS HIS PANTS, AMONG OTHER THINGS. 

One day Draco Malfoy had to go potty. Unfortunate for him, he was at Proffesor Trewleny's classroom in the highest tower. It'd take him 5 minutes to get to the ground!! And 10 more to get to the potty.   
Only thing to do is run, he thought. He ran. Hurry hurry hurry he thought. Oh man! This was excruciating!! He reached the ground. GO GO GO! he chanted to himself.   
Soon, he saw the boys room come into view. Yes! he thought, and sprinted. Only he tripped over a Lint ball and went sprawling. Oh man! he thought. He started to get up only he felt somethng warm on his legs. He dared to look down. "Oh, (insert bad word here)!!" he said. Draco Malfoy had peed in his pants!!   
Later   
Am I cursed or something? Malfoy thought as the day wore on. Since the potty incident, he had fallen (again) twice, banged into a wall, lost his homework, and had fallen alseep in class, therefore getting himself a detention. ("Draco snores loud," someone had smirked.) To top it all off, he wasn't allowed to go back to the Slytheryn common room to change his pants! So he had been laughed at all day.   
Malfoy glared at 2 1st year Ravenclaw girls as they walked by him, giggling. Malfoy was headed toward lunch, hs next class. He wasn't planning on going to the lunchroom, though. Finally, I can change my pants!! he thought, walking past the lunchroom. He started down the stairs to the Slytheryn dungeon. Almost there, he thought as he neared the bottom. When he got there, he looked around and frowned. This didn't look like the Slytheryn area! Draco walked around a little bit, bit he had to face the facts: he was lost.   
Malfoy glanced around nervously. This was wierd. The stairs were gone, and he was facing a hallway with 3 identical doors. He walked to the first, hesitated, then pushed it open. His eyes popped open in amazement. He had stepped into a ballroom, with people in fancy dresses and suits everywhere. Dancing was in full swing. It was all so elegant- and Malfoy was WAY underdressed for it. you know, with the wet pants and all. He tried to open the door to get out, only i was locked and wouldn't let him. He spotted a big red exit sign in the far corner of the room, though, and slowly inched toward it.   
Unfortunate for him, he was interuppted. "Hello sir. You're a little scraggly for this party. You sure you're in the right place?" A pretty lady was staring down at him.   
"Well, uh-"   
"Oh, no matter. You can dance with me anyway."   
"No, I uh-"   
She didn't hear. Grabbing his hands, she pulled him onto the dance floor. Malfoy didn't know how to dance, considering he'd never tried it before.   
Red-faced, he managed to break 3 of her toes, AND rip her dress from holding too tight.   
"You're pathetisad!" she screamed at him, pushing him away. It caught the attention of the entire place. Everyone pointed and laughed at him. Malfoy was so embarrassed. He put his face down and stumbled toward the exit.   
He let himself out, only to find himself back in the hallway with the doors. Here goes nothing, he thought as he entered the second. He found himself in a cartoon world, and a huge, pink (get ready for this) TEDDY BEAR was barreling toward him. "Would you like a hug?" he said in his goofy cartoon voice. He didn't wait for an answer as he scooped Malfoy up and squeezed till Malfoy was gasping for breath. It put him down. "How bout another?" Malfoy ran past him.   
"Come baaaaaaack...." The Teddy Bear yelled. Malfoy ignored him.   
Soon, he ran into a baby pen with (duh) babies inside. Tommy Pickels and the Rugrats, to be exact. "Help! I've lost my screwdriver and I need out of here!" Pickles called. Malfoy, being the idiot he is, ignored him. But then, Reptar the dinosaur came to get him!   
"You get him out or you'll forfit to me!" he roared.   
"Oh, please!" Malfoy sighed, but obeyed.   
"Thanks!" they said, and dissolved.   
Malfoy was back in the room with the doors!!   
Won't I ever get out of here! he thought, irritated now. He entered the 3rd door. A blast of cold air hit his face.   
Malfoy sheilded his eyes, and blinked a few times. Then his eyes adjusted. Woah. He was seeing BLUE. He looked down...big mistake. He was standing on a rocky surface...a cliff! He was at the edge of a cliff! A HIGH cliff! The door shut and locked behind him.   
Malfoy's knees started shaking. What am I to do? he thought.l OHNO OHNO OHNO. Just then, as luck would haveit, the cliff began to slowly disappear from behind him. Soon there would be nothing left. Malfoy was frozen in fear.   
"This is what you get, Malfoy!" said a Voice.   
"For what!" he yelled back into the cold air.   
"For treating people like trash!" it said. "You don't deserve to live!!!"   
"NO!" he yelled. "I will be nice! Promise! I'llnever call whatever her name is a mudblood, or make fun of Potter anymore!"   
The Voice said, "Very well then. You go back on your word, this will actually come true...."   
Malfoy fell off the cliff as it dissolved from beneath him, screaming.....   
***   
"Malfoy! You tryin' to wake the whole house?!"   
"HUH?" he said, shooting out of bed.   
Wait a minute. Bed? He was alive! He saw his friend Crabbe looking rather Crabbey. Er... crabby. "You were screaming like a lunitic!" he said, cross. Then he went back to bed.   
It was all a dream! Malfoy thought, happy. Then just to be sure, he checked his pants. Nope, they were dry! Yay! Then he smirked. Guess I don't have to be nice to Potter after all.   
**   
Later that day! 

Malfoy was headed toward Prf. Trewelany's classroom when he saw Potter and his friends. "Potter stinks," he commented. "Hey, Mudblood!" he said to Potter's friend. They glared as he sauntered by.   
Soon after, as Prof. T's class was ending, Malfoy desperatly had to go potty.....   


END!!!!!   


R/r!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
